


Dry Your Eyes, Soulmates Never Die

by bfcure



Series: My Fics in English [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Dean and Cas, soulmates".





	Dry Your Eyes, Soulmates Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be kind: English is not my first language...

Cas hates shoes. He walks barefoot in the bunker and takes his boots off outside every time he can get away with it. He likes feeling grass, sand and concrete underneath his feet.

 

Cas talks to plants. The bees sit on his palm or his cheek without doing any harm and huge eagle owl lets him pet its beak and scratch feathers on its head. When Dean approaches though, the eagle owl hisses in displeasure but Cas just smiles and tenderly touches the small feathers around its beak. The eagle owl is almost purring and Dean regrets he forgot his mobile phone at the bunker. The only picture of Cas he owns is old, faded and crumpled at the corners. Dean keeps it in his wallet.

 

Cas looks at him as if Dean hung up the moon and created the stars, as if Dean isn’t broken. In moments like this the wide leather cuff on his right hand seems unusually heavy. Jimmy Novak had Amelia’s Name on his hand. Cas’ wrists are clean and he doesn’t hide them underneath long sleeves and doesn’t wince when other people glare at him disapprovingly.

 

He kisses Dean softly, achingly sweet and for some blissful seconds Dean does not remember there’s no Castiel’s Name on his skin.

 

***

 

Usually people got their soulmate’s Name at the age of eighteen. Sometimes it happened at twenty five. Sometimes people got a new Name when the previous soulmate died. But it’s almost unheard of. There were about twelve people who got a second Name in the whole world. Dean thinks they are lucky bastards.

 

He isn’t jealous, no. But he can’t help recalling his father’s joy when the Name had not appeared on his wrist. Dean’s only job was to protect Sammy, after all.

 

***

 

Sam almost whines with pain when Eileen’s Name shows on his skin. Dean doesn’t know how to help him. He brings him some ice and sits beside him in silence. And then Cas enters the room and takes Sam’s hand in his. Sam breathes out and looks relieved.

 

Jessica’s Name stays on his wrist but now it reminds of an old, faded tattoo. Sam seems glad it did not disappear altogether.

 

***

 

Dean sits with Cas on the roof of the bunker. The sky above is endless and dark with rare silver sparks of the stars.

 

“Ask me”, Cas demands.

 

“About what?”, Dean mutters. His heart is pounding and his throat is dry.

 

Cas takes his hand and squeezes it.

 

“About something you want to know but are scared to”, he says. “I chose you, Dean. I will always choose you”.

 

Dean blushes. But it’s Cas. He never judges. He will understand.

 

“Do Angels have soulmates?”, Dean asks.

 

“Of course”, Cas answers and holds his hand tighter. “Why do you think Gabriel left Heaven? Michael and Lucifer broke his heart”.

 

“Gabriel had two soulmates?”

 

“Yes. Is it surprising?”

 

Dean remembers the TV Land and snorts.

 

“No”, he says. “And how do the angles know their soulmates?”

 

“You have Names on your wrists. We have Marks on our grace”.

 

Dean sighs and looks down at his cuff. He’s not ready to ask the most important question. To be precise, he’s not ready to hear the answer. Obviously, he is not Castiel’s soulmate.

 

Still Cas knows him very well. Or he just reads his thoughts again, the bastard.

 

“I never had a Mark”, Cas says. “It is one of the reasons other angels hate me so much”.

 

“I’m sorry”, Dean whispers. “I didn’t want to remind you…”

 

“I never regretted it”, Cas interrupts. “And you shouldn’t either. We both don’t have marks and it means we are free. Maybe, it’s the real free will – to choose someone to love without hints and predestination. Like I said, I chose you”.

 

Dean can’t help himself.

 

“And if I didn’t reciprocate?”, he asks.

 

Cas smiles.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I love you. And it’s up to you what you’re going to do with this fact. Free will, remember?”

 

Dean takes him in his arms and kisses him as tenderly as he is able. Perhaps, Cas is right and they are soulmates, too. The only difference is that they chose each other without help from above. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. There’s no need to be afraid. And maybe Dean will get his act together and throw the damn cuff away.

 

 

 


End file.
